


I Almost Lost You

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thundershield Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is lost...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thundershield week on Tumblr. Day 2: I almost lost you. This is what my mind came up with. Not beta'd.

He had to focus, but he couldn’t.

His breathing was erratic, the heat was unbearable and despite the fact he was blind and he knew the layout of this room, he kept knocking into the furniture and the walls.

This should be easy. Thor Odinson had faced worse situations than this and he had been on the brink of dying, but he had always managed to get himself to safety or his friends had helped him.

There was no one to help him now. It wouldn’t be right.

He banged into a door. Instead of being hurt, it was the door that suffered as it broke right off its hinges. Thor cautiously moved forward, he stepped over the remains of the door and continued on, his hands feeling out in front of him to help him find his way.

He was greatly disorientated. He should have found another door by now. He was far from disheartened and he wasn’t going to give up. He could never give up.

At last, his fingertips found the second door. He traced his hands over it until he found the handle and then pushed. There was a bizarre crack and the handle broke off in his hand. The door had been locked… why was it locked?

It didn’t matter. He was there now.

Thor smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

“I almost lost you… almost!” 

“Er, Thor? I think you might… just might be in the wrong place?”

Thor tensed. His hand reached up and pulled the blindfold from his eyes.

“Ah.” This is a little bit awkward. He had gone way off track. “This is not my bedroom. You’re not Steve, so it appears I have gone through the wrong door.”

Natasha nodded her head and smirked. “No kidding.”

Thor smiled and scratched the back of his head. “We… Steve and I were just playing a game.”

“I can tell, what with you being naked and everything.”

“My sincerest apologies.”

“For being naked? Thor… you never have to do that.”

“I’m going to go now.”

“By all means. Steve is probably waiting for you and getting very impatient.”

Thor bowed his head and quickly exited the room. He heard Natasha’s laughter as he left.

Thor briefly scowled at the blindfold in his hand and stepped back over the broken door and headed straight into the bedroom. When he entered, Steve was lying in bed, with his arms folded across his chest, trying very hard not to laugh.

“Get a little lost?” he asked. 

“A little, aye.” Thor sighed and laughed too. “But I’m here now.” 

Steve nodded. “Oh yeah… you are.”


End file.
